Demon fever
by ravengold
Summary: What happens when naraku goes after the sinsar dubh, can Inuyasha and the gang team up with Mac barons and the rest. Will the get it in time and what is this demon prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Demon fever/ to tame a western lord

Chapter 1

How did things get so fucked up?! The walls between man and farie have fallen, and now demons are running around too. On top of that we need to find the book and stop all hell from breaking lose. Who is this we you ask? Me and my screwed-up family. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Dez, and it all started with a simple mission. Bug the crap out of the garda, aka Irish cops untill they solve a murder. Who died? My cousin Alaina, her sister Mackayla asked for my help. Mainly because she wanted back up and worst case scenario she wanted me to use "Jedi mind tricks" as she likes to call my abilities.

Shortly before I met Mac I became sky clad or a full witch. When that happened my magic manifested itself the only way it could, by acting like super powers as well as magic from my favorite show once upon a time.

And if having magic ain't cool enough. My Brown hair and eyes changed too. My hair became silver, my eyes turned gold. Plus added bonus I got the cutest dog ears. HELL YEAH! I said dog ears (keep reading if you want to know why) up until the walls fell I kept myself glamoured, mainly to hide the ears and hair color unless I was with those who knew or on certain holidays.

But now no one gives a rats ass, about my hair and ears so I don't use it anymore. Well now you got enough background short of me giving age, blood type, and family history. Now we can continue with the story.

It started out like any other day at Barons books and baubles/ supernatural. I know tacky much! But that's what I call our little non- profit fae aid organization, some days I felt like the Winchester's, we were "saving people, hunting things." and I got to put my magical knowledge to good use. I was just about done restocking the shelves, when I heard " that's not what you were saying last night, ms. Lane!" I knew it was Jericho barons talking solely for the fact he was the only one who called Mac that. Followed by "god your such a constant jackass baron's" which was Mac through and through.

I was about to go into the back half of the store, when I heard the welcome bell above the door ring. Rolling my eyes at the two partners, and I use that term loosely, I was about to turn around to see to the costumer who just walked in. When I heard them say "Inuyasha" in a monotoned whisper.

" I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else." I said as I was turning around.

In front of me stood a girl who couldn't have been no more than seven years old. She was pale with shoulder length white hair and eyes. She was in a white dress, and most confusing of all was the fact that she was holding a round mirror. But it was her eyes that unnerved me the most, they were lifeless." can I help you with anything, chickey?" I asked using a term from my family to try to soften her up.

" My master is looking for a book." she replied in the same tone as before.

"Well you've come to the right place. What book is he looking for?" I asked

"The sinsar dubh." she said her tone was like she was asking for directions.

Before I could even inquire how she heard of the book. Barons was heading straight towards us.

"What. Do. You. Know. Of. It?" he snarled as he was reaching out to her.

She moved back a half a step and angled her mirror. A blinding light hit us we covered our eyes, when the light disappeared she was gone. Causing barons to stop in his tracks. If he was human he would've face planted, Hell. I'm a demon witch and I still would've fallen on my face. Mac and I just gave each other this did that really just happen. Which is a feat in an of itself cause the weird is the normal now. "Where the bloody hell she get to." he roared Barons turned around and he glared at me his eyes turning yellow a sign his beast was pissed at me, and his way of telling me to be a good dog and fetch the stick. My inner beast responded by turning my eyes blood red with blue iris. I let a growl escape from my throat as we held a silent conversation with our eye

*I'm not your coon hond barons*

£No your my OOP detectors coo n hond£

* the fuck I am!*

£ you mean to tell me that you and your beast would take a chance with Ms. Lanes life?£

* god your such a dick some Times barons*

Before he could respond I turned on my heel strode to the part Of the bookstore that held supernatural. I went to the back wall and pulled a katana off of it and tied it to my waist. I walked out the door and lept up to the roofs. When I got there I started to sniff around trying to catch her scent, I caught it along with one that dropped me to my knees and just about made me puke.* for the love of Pete I'd rather sniff the ass end of a rhino boy!* I thought

Once I got the nausea under control. I realised that it was coming from the dark zone across from BBB. What's a dark zone you ask? Is in area that has been taken over by a caste of fae called shades, shades eat everything except skin and immanent objects.

I followed the scents jumping from rooftop to rooftop. About twenty minutes into the dark zone, I found myself next to 1742 la rue aka unseliee-r-us, that was where the fae were coming into our world before the walls fell. I was a bout to jump on the roof to scope it out before I told barones when I saw it ,a dark purple dome that surrounded the house, I knew it was something bad. So I turned around and checked to see if the dome went all the way around and It did. So I headed back to the book store. When I got there it was empty. On the counter was a note from Mac.

Dear Dez,

Went to Abbey with barones to check out lead.

Love Mac

Ps: don't wait up

After reading the note I had only one option left. And that was to go talk to the only person in all the realms that could know what the dome is. So I went to the back of the store and walked up to the fourth floor grumbling all the way up "would it kill someone to make my life easier!"

I opened the door to my room which for some reason remained me if a nuns room, walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of blood red leather pants grabbing the matching corest. After changing I put on my stellitoe knee high boots. I threw my hair up mindful of the ears learned that one the hard way. I put on some black lipstick and headed out the door."well time to go to Chester's the happiest place on earth." I said to my self.

I pulled open the doors that lead to the place that Makes Christian Grey's red room of pain look like a kids room. When you enter the first thing you see is the main dance floor which is always full of fae and dumbasses that make the joker seem sane. Beyond that you see the sub clubs stacked one on top of the other with a glass staircase with chrome rails leading you to the othe clubs. I hate it sets my inner beast on edge, but I got no choice. I took a steadying breath and started to cross the floor, heading to the staircase that lead to the main offices.

About half way across the floor I felt a presence on my right. I glanced over and saw a man with a well defined body about seven feet tall his silver hair was tied back and it still ended right above his ass. He was wearing a black t-shirt faded jeans and biker boots. He had gold colored eyes, and blue stripes on his cheek.

" hey tashio, how's Iz and the pups?" I asked him

"Good. Now what do you want my prophesied daughter?" he responded

"What! I can't come over and see my future father-in law." I said sweetly

Tashio raised a slender brow and gave me the are we gonna play this game look. I gave him the I didn't do it look. He leaned over like he was going to kiss the top of my head, but at the last minute he nipped my right ear.

"Ounch!" I yelped as I lept back. He just chuckled at me." ok I need to talk to you ry and dagues." I said

As soon as the words left my lips tashio lept up to the balcony that leads to the main office. I lept after him, and started walking to a wall that had a small indent in it, I placed my Palm flat against it. The wall slid open to reveal a dark room with strip lights like you see at the is shaped like Oklahoma with the right wall covered with hd tv's except for one on the desk that looks like it is from the fifties. In the middle of the room was a mahogany desk ryodan was doing some paper work when we entered. That's when dagues came over to me giving me a hug and ruffling my ears. " what brings you here Dez-lass?" he asked

"I need to talk to all y'all." I said

This got ry''s attention "speak!" he said. So I told them bout the girl and dome we all Sat there and thought about what was going on."it has to be a demon." tashio said

"Just great! Bad enough we have tutha de running around but now demons!" dagues bitched

"Hey! Two demons right here." I said

"Sorry Dez-lass, Tashio." He responded

But before I could say anything we felt a strange energy on the main dance floor. We all ran out to the balcony to see what the commotion was about. In the middle of the floor was a woman in a kimono her Brown hair was pulled back and she was holding a fan while her red eyes locked onto me she looked like she recognised me."inuyasha!" she said with a shocked voice just like the girl said

"Ok. Why is everyone calling me that today?!" I growled

She laughed as she moved her fan and disappeared in a gust of wind. Before she left I heard her say "Naraku is gonna love this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha/fever series or any copyrighted name persons or quotes.

As the woman on the dance floor started to pull the wind around her , so she could leave. I launched myself over the railing. My eyes flashed yellow, as I started to take my wolf form. Black fur spread over my body as my hands turned into paws, along with my feet. My eyes became crimson, right before my paws hit the floor, the woman was gone. I took a deep breath and had her sent, she smelt like a warm desert breeze. I wasn't going to lose the scent this time.. I barreled through the doors leaving Chester's and headed towards the temple bar district following the scent. I picked up speed running through the crowds, as I left the district I stop long enough to figure out where I was going, that's when I saw it. The scent was coming from a church, but not any church the one Mac hid in when the walls fell. I still blamed myself for what happened to her. But I had no choice but to go back there if I wanted to know what was going on.~ We got separated that night, I had one thing to do keep Mac safe. But in the chaos we got separated, it took me all night to track her, when I got there I saw a group of sidhe seers surrounding a church I ran up to a redhead girl, her name is Dani and she is a little sister to Mac and me.

"Dani what's going on?" I asked her

"Mac's in there, can't you hear her?" she said

As soon as she said that, I heard it Mac screaming in pain and pleasure. I lost it right then and there. My eyes bleed red my markings that I kept hidden, appeared and darkened, then my beast took over and I turned into my youkia form. I gave Dani a look and both of us ran to the church. It took both of us to get her and sneek her into the Abbey. She was pri-ya , a person who has had sex with a fae. It took barons four days to get her. And a few months to bring her back. The whole time she was pri-ya I was locked up in Chester's cause I wouldn't turn back to human till Mac was ok.~

Lost in the memory I didn't know my surroundings had changed, till I realised that I lost the scent.*damn it! How could I lose her.* I thought.

I looked up to try to get the scent , when I realised I had walked through an interdimensional fairy pot hole or IFP. Which are holes where fairy bleeds into the mortal realm. I looked around me and saw that I was in a forest. It was beautiful calm no modern smells, it felt like when I went with Gwen and Drustran to 16Th century Scotland. I sent out my magic, and felt the earth around me. I knew now I was in the past somewhere but still in the human realm. I started to walk trying to find the IFP I went through, I was still walking when I smelt water. I followed the scent till I found a hot spring. By the time I got there I hadn't slept in 48 hours. Hoping the water might give me the recharge I needed, I walked into the spring. The water was warm and comfy, so much so that I turned back from wolf to normal. I flicked my wrist and my clothes and boots were on a rock on the shore. Laying on my back I sighed to myself "hmmmm... Gotta love got springs."

"Hey mutt-face not protecting my woman agin I see." a male voice yelled at me

I Sat up in the water, I walked towards my clothes, stooped down, and waited the voice sounded at least 50 feet away. As I waited I caught the scent of wolves. I ran my hand over my tramp stamp and glamoured it so no one could see it. I twisted my body so my right hand was in front of me, and formed a fire ball. Now I just had to wait for him to make the first move, which wouldn't be hard because I could tell he was cocky and knew all I had to do was stay quite till he reacted.

" Hey mongrel, you deaf all of a sudden!" he yelled at me

I waited for him to make the first move, and he did not disappoint. He grabbed my left shoulder, and went to turn me around, using the momentum I threw the fire ball at him. The fire ball grazed the right side of his head burning a good chunk of hair.

"You're a girl?" he said in a surprised tone

Not one for missing a chance to quote once I respond as I decked him "woman." I hit him in the left eye and he went down for the count. I looked over and saw two other wolves and flicked my wrist sending them into the ground. Thier heads and shoulders were above ground so they could still breathe.

I slanted my head to the side and said" now now... Can't have you two getting back up now can we."

While I waited for the wolf I hit who is obviously the pack leader to wake up, I put my clothes back on. And leaned up against a rock, I took in the wolf's appearance , he was strong bare foot and wearing furs, his Brown hair pulled back and a strip of fur around his head.I pulled my katana from it's scabbard, allowing it to turn into Tessaiga, that was part of the reason I didn't use it often, minus the fact it is one of a few weapons that can hurt or kill a fae, but the main reason is cause it can take the form of any inu sword.

"Uhhh... What the hell happened?" said the guy I knocked out earlier.

I pointed the tip of Tessaiga at his throat.

"I happened!" I answered

"Now here is what's going to happen. I'm gonna ask you some questions... Ok? Nod your head if you understand." he nod his head

"You're gonna answer said questions" again he nodded

"Then you and your friends are going to help me get out if here... OK!" the last part I used a really happy tone for which usually scares the shit out of people. He nodded his head one last time, a small amount of nervousness in his teal eyes.

"How did you get Tessaiga?" he asked

"Tks...tsk...tsk... Now what did I say? I'll let it slide this time... Now where am I ?" I said

"Edo." he answered

"Feudal era?" I asked

"Yes?" he said with a who are you look on his face

"Ok... Do you know a girl named Kegome? And what is your name?" I finished

"Koga and..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say I heard another male voice say "I can smell that scrawny wolf near by."

I sheathed my sword shot koga a you run you die look. And waited to see who was coming now.

"Inuyasha behave!" a female voice said

I recognised the voice immediately, but to be on the safe side I sniffed for her scent, cherry blossoms and vanilla, hit my nose, I knew who it was my cousin Kegome.

No longer caring about my bare feet I went take a step towards where the voices were coming from.

"Kegome don't come any closer, one of the mutts crazy relatives is after you!" koga yelled

I shot him a death glare, and turned around to see what was gonna happen,that's when I saw a red and silver blur head my way.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" a male voice coming from the blur yelled.

Before he could attack me I flung my arm towards a tree making the man who, was fighting me slam into it. That's when Kegome and 10 other people were with her.

Now that the blur had hit the tree I was able to get a good look at him. He was bout my age and looked like my mirror copy except for the fact we were watering different clothes, and I had tits and an ass. Now I knew why people kept looking like they knew me.

As we we're sizing each other up, the man went to attack me again, when I heard Kegome shout "SIT BOY!"

The man slammed into the ground face first.

"Touch my cousin again Inuyasha and I'll s-i-t you to the other side of the world!" she said with her fists on her waist.

I didn't waist any more time I ran up to her and hugged her tight. I pulled away from her so I could get a good look at her, she was in her school uniform, her raven hair fell to her waist, Brown eyes looked at me like they were going to cry at any moment.

"Oh ke it's so good to see you again!" I said as I hugged her again

"Dez! Its so good to see you again too." she replied

She looked at me again, and that's when she noticed the two wolves in the ground."Dez let them go now!" she told me

I rotated my Palm and in a wisp of aqua smoke the wolves who were stuck were fully above ground.

"Happy now ke?!" I asked

"Yes thank you Dez." she said

As kegome and I were talking, I noticed out of the corner Of my eye that Inuyasha's shoulders were shaking with laughter. You could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at something. I turned around to ask what he thought was so funny when I saw koga and it dawned on me why he was laughing.

Koga's hair was burnt to a crisp on the right side of his head, his left eye was purple and had swollen shut. I heard some one else laughing and it was a small kitsune. With red hair and a Fox tail, his green eyes were tearing up with his struggle to keep the laughter at bay.

"Oh God's koga, Dez did you do this? You need to heal him now!" ke said

"No!" I said

"Why not?" she asked as she was trying to assess how badly he was hurt.

"Maybe now he won't confuse me for Inuyasha, cause I'm really getting sick of it today!" I snarled as my eyes turned red again.

"Dez! Temper temper." ke said as everyone else backed up expecting me to go feral.

I took a deep breath. "Ok Dez... Go to your happy place..." I softly said"think calming thought... The rack, the boot, impaling people."

I looked back at Kegome my eyes back to gold.

"Better now?" she asked

"Yep!" I said happily

Kegome rolled her eyes at me, which led to me sticking my tounge out at her, and we laughed at each other."I'm sorry for attacking you!" I said to koga

"Its OK wench."he said

Kegome was about to say something when I remembered what I was doing."Fuck!" I spat

"What.. What's wrong?" a woman who was standing next to Kegome said

"I got to get back!" I said

"Back where?" Inuyasha asked

"Dublin." I answered

"Wait Dublin Ireland? How did you get to Japan then?" Kegome asked

"Its hard to explain, but here's the gist of It, I walked into a hole in space and time, and ended up here. Problem is the damn things move so it's a pain in the ass to get back out." I said

"We could try the bone eater's well?" Kegome said

"No we can't." I stated sheepishly

"Why not?" she asked

"Well here's the thing is..." I took a deep breath and continued so that way I can get it over with." OK the walls between man and fairy have fallen, when that happened me and a few friends of mine went to your house, we got everyone to safety, but a fae crushed the well house, but your mom and everyone else are OK they're in Dublin with me."

I waited for Kegome to go ballistic.

"Oh is that all." she said calmly

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall.

"Kegome!" I yelled as I caught her

"Ok looks like we're staying here for a bit." I said as I picked her up and found a soft patch of grass and laid her on it.

Koga and his pack got some wood so we could get a fire going. Once it was set up I walked over to the wood and summoned a small flame to my finger tips, I released the flame into the wood, and it caught fire.

"That's so cool!" the little kitsune said

"Thank you. What's your name?" I said

"I'm shippo!" he responded

I looked around the little camp site, my right ear started to twitch, it went flat against my head of course my left ear stayed put occasionally shifting forward, it is a nervous tick of mine that manifestes itself when I was in a group of people. A little girl started to giggle. She had brown hair, and eyes. And she was wearing a yellow and Orange kimono.

"Cute dog ears. Can I pet them?" she said

"Of course you can, I love it when people play with my hair or ears." I told her as she came over and started to softly pet my right ear.

As the little girl kept petting me, a woman in a black body suite with pink guards on her elbows, knees, and front. She had long Brown hair pulled back and Brown eyes that didn't miss a thing, " My name is Sango, this is Kirara" sango pointed to the small two tailed cat that was yellow with black spots on the tips of her tails and on her head and ears." that's Rin" she said pointing to the girl playing with my ears."that's Jakan." she pointed to a green imp like creature." ginta and hakkaku" she pointed to the two wolves that were with koga"miroku" she pointed to a monk with Brown hair, in a blue and purple robe. His right hand was covered in some kind of glove."and you already met Inuyasha and koga, and this is..."

"This Sesshomaru can speak for himself!" a man said he was about the same hight as tashio, and looked just like him minus the markings, sesshomaru's were magenta he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." I replied

The Sun started to set, so we put some fish on for dinner. That's when Shippo started to get worried about Kegome.

"Relax Shippo, she's just getting some much needed rest." I said as he walked over to me and set next to me I gave him a hug, and started to run my claws through his hair, when we saw to people come out of the shadows.

"Bout time we found you Dez-lass!"one said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As both of the people moved out if the shadows, I realised that the one whom spoke was Dageus, he is a highlander who up until recently was dead. We found out that Ryodan had turned him into the 10th member of the nine. He was wearing a black fisherman's sweater, jeans and black hiking boots. His waist length blue-black hair was pulled back, his tiger gold eyes were full of relief when he saw me. The person who was with him was tall, he had tanned skin, tattoos on both arms. His black hair was in a military cut, and he was wearing black from head to toe.

"Dageus, Kasteo glad you could make it." I said as kasteo walked over to me and sat next to me, grabbing a chunk of my hair, rubbing it between is thumb and index finger , his way of asking if I was ok.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru could tell that Dageus and kasteo were not human but also not demon. The odd thing was Sesshomaru gave Kasteo a death glare, and growled at him, which Kasteo growled back his eyes turning yellow.

"Hey hey easy guys, he is just making sure I'm ok. Their my big brothers." I said hoping to defuse the tension.

Kegome started to stir, not being able to tell who was laying on the grass, Dageus walked over when Kegome came to. She looked up and saw Dageus standing over her.

"Uhhh...D-Dageus is that you?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Ok back off." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kegome away from Dageus.

"Its good to see you again Kegome-lass. But how did you get stuck in fairy?" he asked

"Actually Dageus, we're in feudal Japan, and I'm trying to collect the shards of a very important jewel, as well as trying to stop an evil demon from taking over the world." she said

"That jewel wouldn't happen to be the shikon no tama perhaps?" I asked

"H-How did you know?" she asked

" probably, because I'm the only one who listens to gramps, on top of that I'm a myth nut." I responded

Kegome's face turned red and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Dageus chuckled at her. Miroku was looking between the two newcomers, his right hand under his chin,"not to seem rude, my friends but how did you find her?" he asked

Kasteo pointed to the inside of my left ear."I have a tracker tattoo on the inside of my ear." I said

Miroku nodded his head in understanding, as sesshomaru Walked over to me and removed Kasteo's hand, he lowered his head to my ear"Mine!" he whispered as he lightly bit my ear. I let out a soft moan, and shuddered at the touch.

Dageus cleared his throat and looked at Sesshomaru his I flashing yellow.

"Ummm... How do we get back?" I asked moving away from Sesshomaru.

"Easy. Barons has an IFP teathered, all we need to do is get to it and have you open it." Dageus said

"Oh is that all." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So you'll be leaving?" rin said with tears in her eyes.

I couldn't help it, I grabbed her and held her rocking her as she cried on my chest.*how is it that the idea of leaving everyone is breaking my heart?* I thought. As I was thinking something dawned on me.

"Hey! You guys don't think that, I'm the only one who found an IFP connected here do you?" I asked

"This Sesshomaru would like you to explain." he said as he ran his hand down my hair.

"Ok it's like this, who's to say that other demons or even the shards themselves, haven't crossed over." I explained

"That's just great, bet you didn't think of that did you wench!" Inuyasha spat

Before anyone could say anything, I lept towards him my claws elongated a layer of metal covered them, I was pulled back and being restrained against a hard front.

"Let me go!" I snarled

Kegome got in front of me holding my face in her hands she said"he won't hurt me I'm his mate. He's just pissed." she pulled her shirt from her left shoulder to show me a blue crescent moon.

I stopped struggling and retracted my claws till the were normal again. My body relaxed and I turned my head to see who restrained me. I saw two gold eyes rimed with red. "Remind this sesshomaru, not to piss you off." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

Everyone was silent looking at sesshomaru and I wondering what was going on. "Ok... Looks like we're going with you. Because if any of the shards have crossed over,we need to get them." Kegome said

"Good." I clipped, Kegome was smart she knew I would've forced her to come anyways.

"Wich way do we go? And how far?" sango asked

"Just about 2 furlongs, southwest." Dageus said

After he said that we started to break camp."we'll stay here just incase any shards remain here." Koga said as his small group left to go back to there den.

The rest of us started walking in a south west direction. We had been walking for about 15 minutes when shippo asked"how far is a f-fur-furlong?"

"220 yards or roughly an eighth of a mile." I said seeing the looks on rin and shippo's faces, I decided that I might as well help them pass the time.

"Hey do you two wanna play a game?" I asked

"Sure!"they yelled

"Awesome pawsome, here's how we're going to play. You to are gonna close your eyes and count to ten, while your counting I'm gonna go ahead and hide, you two need to find me." I said

"Ok." they said as they closed their eyes and started to count.

I ran ahead, and lept over a Bush turning into my youkia form, which is like my wolf one but, my fur is white and I have gold eyes. I ran about 100 more feet ahead when I Sat on the side of the road and waited, my tail lightly thumping on the ground beside me.

A few minutes later, I saw Dagwus and Kasteo walking towards me with a smile on their faces.

"Where is she?" rin asked shippo as they were walking looking for me.

"Hey! Rin look there's a dog on the side of the road." shippo said

"Do you think it's her?"rin asked

I stood up and barked at them.

"Yep I think so."shippo said as they ran and touched my head.

"We found you!" they yelled

I cocked my head silently asking how they knew it was me.

"You smell the same, like a forest after it rains." shippo said

I ran ahead again and we kept playing, until I sensed the IFP.

"We found you again!" they yelled as they ran and tackled me laughing. I shifted back as the rest of the group showed up.

"The IFP is here." I said

"Well open it already." Inuyasha said

I rolled my eyes at him, my eyes turned solid black, I brought my hands up crossed them at the wrist and then brought them back down. As I did that a black portal appeared revealing a red room that was set up to look like a school room. The bar that was in the back looked like a school desk, the menu was written in a blackboard behind the bar.

The waitresses in the bar were wearing a sailor styled school uniform, with the world's shortest skirt, a red and black plaid tie, and their hair was in pigtails.

"You've got to be shutting me! He teatherd the IFP to the one sub club I truly dispise." I said

"Ryodan, said that this would be your trial by fire. He wants to see what you'll do."Dageus said

"Well to can play at that game."I said

I stood in front of the portal, coming up with a plan to get back at Ryodan. I knew that he would be nearby just out of my field of vision. A Cheshire cat grin came over my face. I waved my right hand around my head and a wisp if aqua smoke surround my body, when it cleared I was wearing an outfit similar to the uniforms in the sub club. The only differences were that my skirt came up to the bottom of my underwear, the shirt was black, and I was wearing clear high heels. My silver hair was done up in braid pigtails.

"Well how do I look?" I asked twirling and striking a pose.

All the guys jaws dropped, Dageus and kasteo looked like they we're seeing me for the first time. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as a growl escaped his lips.

"I take it I look good then, let's see what Ry thinks." I said with a smile as I swept my right arm towards the portal, silently informing everyone to go through, with Dageus Kasteo and I taking up the rear.

When I crossed through, I saw Ry sitting to my left at a table with a glass of scotch in his hand, I turned my head towards him, winked and blew him a kiss. His eyes grew large, and he almost dropped his glass. I kept walking forward flitting my hips swing naturally with each step, as I made my way towards sesshomaru, I slipped my arm through his, and walked towards the stair case that led to the offices.

As we walked towards the staircase, Sesshomaru whispered in my ear"this Sesshomaru will not allow his mate to dress like this."

I stood on the balls of my feet, and gave him a chaste kiss"mine!" I whispered as I removed my arm from his and left him with a surprised look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I stepped out of the club my text notification sounded"all magic comes with a price!" I pulled my phone out thumbed my text messenger app and read it ^Dez, Izayoi and the pups were getting stressed, took them to bookstore. Taisho^ I looked up from my phone and saw the group looking at me.

"I need to go to the bookstore I stay at. You guys are more than welcome to come along if you want." I said as I texted Taisho back telling him I was back and coming over to make sure that they were ok.

Dageus and Kasteo went back to the offices, as me and the others went to BBB. When we got to the store, the Sun was just barely cresting over the horizon. Going on no sleep for now 72 hours, I couldn't remember where the spare key was." Oh... Just fuck this!" I yelled as I shredded the locks with my claws that were covered in metal. "I'll fix it later!" I huffed

I turned around to face everyone as I opened the door, they we're looking at me like I had rounded the bend."what?" I asked

"N-nothing." they said at once

"Well here we are. You guys want any coffee ,food, tea?" I asked trying to be a good hostess.

"Some tea and food would be nice." sango said

"Ok coming right up. You guys just make yourselves at home." I said as I walked into the back of the store where the kitchen was.

A little while later, I walked back into the store front pushing a tea cart. On the top shelf of the cart were two carafes and a platter of sandwiches, the bottom shelf had plates cups and ramen. "Ok the silver carafe is hot water for tea,ramen and coca. The black one is small white one is milk, the small Brown one is half and half, and I have some sugar packets for tea or coffee. And we have some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I said as I pulled out two plates, and cups making rin and shippo some coca, I gave them a sandwich each.

"Well dig in I'm not serving you." I said as everyone got their food and drinks.

When everyone was eating, I grabbed a cup of coffee in my favorite nightmare before Christmas mug, and some shrimp ramen. As I was taking a bite of my ramen, I heard a soft set of foot steps approach the main room."Dez is that you?" a soft spoken female voice asked

"Yeah Iz, it's me, and I have one friends with me." I said

"That sounds lovely, may I join you?" th a voice asked

Not thinking due to lack of sleep. Forgetting that the woman who was speaking to me has been dead for the last 500 years give or take a decade or two. I said"sure, want me to make you a cup of coca?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Dez." the voice said

She was just walking through the doors that led to the back Of the store, when I finished her coca. I put the cup down and walked over to the woman. She was beautiful with pale skin and long straight black hair, her soft doe Brown eyes were lit up with hope and love. She was wearing a huntergreen night kimono, that accented the baby bump she had, she had a moonbeam silver over coat on. I put my hand on the small of her back as I walked her over to one of the couches, she stopped all of a sudden.

Her right hand grabbed my left in a death grip, her eyes grew wide in surprise. Her breaths came in short gasps, I could smell her fear at what she was seeing, it smelt like licorice.

I looked at her trying to figure out what had her so afraid, when I saw her looking at the half demon in front of her, who was wearing the same look of shock on his face.

"I-in-inu Yasha?" she said in a choked sob, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she went limp in my arms.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her.

With the help of Inuyasha we managed to get her on the couch. I brushed the pads of my fingers against her neck, checking for her pulse. Once I was assured that her pulse was normal, I put my left ear against her stomach and waited to hear the pups*thank the God's for deman hearing* I thought as I heard the three pups heartbeats. I let out a sigh as I pressed the pads of my fingers against her stomach, making sure she hadn't gone into labor due to shock.

With a nod of my head I said" she and the pups are Ok, thank the God's."

"Pups w-what do you mean pups?" Inuyasha said sounding slightly hysterical.

"You know pups, tiny dog demons cute have tiny ears, you know pups." I told him as if he was a child

"This sesshomaru, would like to know how this human is alive as well as how she got pupped?" he asked

Not being able to risist the opportunity to be a smartass, I went over to sesshomaru and put on of my hands on his shoulder and said in a serious tone" well you see sesshomaru... When a man likes a woman and vise versa..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because a male voice from out in the back room said"Dez, you know what he ment, don't get him going."

"Aww ... You never let me have fun!" I pouted while sticking my tounge out.

That was when Inu no taisho walked through the door, He looked around the room seeing if anyone was a threat to his mate or pack, when he noticed three pairs of eyes looking like they just saw a ghost. Inuyasha and sesshomaru got into a defensive stance hands on their swords, trying to gauge the man in front of them. Inu no taisho walked slowly towards the two defensive males, Palms facing out in an I'm unarmed gesture."sesshomaru, Inuyasha it is good to see the both of you again." he said

Both sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a this can't be real look on their face."hey if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, guess what its a duck." I said

"What do ducks have to do with my father being alive." sesshomaru said

"It means that if he is standing in front of you and you can touch him, and hear him then it has to be him." I explained

"But How is it possible?" Kegome asked

"Well let's wait for Izayoi to wake up and we'll explain." I said as I walked over to the checkout counter and wrote a store will be closed today note, and then I taped it to the door

While we waited shippo and r in fell asleep, inu no taisho covered them up with a throw that was on the back of the couch. After he had covered them Izayoi woke up, she looked at taisho and said"oh .. My love I just had the most wonderful dream, I saw Inuyasha."

"Mother... I'm really here." Inuyasha said as he knelt beside her and took one if her hands in his clawed one. She threw herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. She started crying on his shoulders, grabbing his face not believing he was there.

"How is it that they are alive again, is it some sort of witch's spell?" Miroku asked

" to quote rumplestiltskin, magic can do much but no that. Get comfortable and I'll explain." I said

Once everyone was settled I began, " It all started about two years ago. I have studied Wicca for years and had gotten to a point where to continue with my learning I had to be tested in the astral realm, or the dreaming depending on who you are. Anyways, this test is called going sky clad " I paused to take a sip of coffee before continuing "for a witch to enter into the dreaming, they must enter a sleep like state. Now I figured that the best place to do the test would be on protected ground, during a full moon. So I went to castle kelter in Scotland where I would be surrounded by friends in case something went wrong. And boy did something go wrong, but I'm getting ahead if myself." I paused again for another sip of coffee"so I got comfortable and put myself into a meditative state. My astral form rose from my body, now after I rose from my physical body a door should've appeared allowing me to go into the dreaming. But there was no door and then someone grabbed me from behind, the person was cutting off my airway, even though I'm similar to a spirit the rules of the living, apply. The last thing I remember was everything going dark." I took a deep breath trying to calm my shaking hands before I continued, once my hands stopped"the next thing I remember is waking up in what looked like a courtyard, it had tall walls that reached about 50 yards above me, they were made of marble with gold around the rim, the ground looked like jade. In front of me was a huge palace, it was a deep red with a type Of wood accent, and a set of gold doors with a crescent moon on it. As I was getting up the doors opened revealing a couple, walking towards me it was Izayoi and Tashio.~ "uhh.. What happened to me? Where am I ?" I groaned when they reached me.

"You are in our part of the dreaming, I have brought you back." the man said

"Brought me back from where?" I asked

"The land Of the dead." the woman said

"The land of the dead! But why I'm just a normal woman who died in her sleep." I said

"Because, you're power will be needed in the years to come." he said

The man handed me a sword, you could tell the blade was small, made for someone short like me.

"This blade is made from parts of the fangs that make up two swords, that I have bequeathed to my son's, this one is yours Dez." he said as my fingers gripped the sword.

"Now you need to wake up my child, do not be afraid if what you see, in the mirror. You physical body has now joined with your astral form, so from this moment on you'll no longer be a human, you'll be a demon." she said as everything started to fade.

I woke up a little confused as to where I was, then I remembered I was at castle kelter. Then my best friend Gwen came into the room to check on me."Dez your alive.. What the hell happened, we thought you were gone" she said

So I told her all that had happened, when I got to the part about the sword, Gwen reached behind her and pulled something out. It was the sword from the dreaming.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"It appeared beside you bout an hour before you woke up." she said

Seeing the sword I remembered what the woman said, so I ran to the bathroom, I ran in front of the mirror and I couldn't believe what was staring back at me. The woman in the mirror had large gold colored eyes, she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, correction her fangs. Her hair was silver and on the top of her head Sat a pair of dog ears. The woman looked scared as she lifted her hand to touch the ears, she looked on in surprise as she saw claws instead of nails. She ran a claw over her right ear as she did a small cut started to bleed.

I couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror was me, in till I saw the tribal demon Angel heart tattoo. I couldn't deny it any more. I was petrified and I locked myself in the bathroom. Note exactly my brightest moment. I hid in there for bout a day. That was in till Cain mackelter kicked the door in, grabbed me and tossed me over his left shoulder as he carried me to the main hall where he put me down in front of the clan.

I tried to hid again when Drustran said"Dez-lass we're time traveling druids, you Ken we haven't seen it all by now." I turned around and showed them what happened. They reminded me that I was clan and clan don't leave anyone behind.

So over the next year I learned how to control my magic, and hide the dog ears. It was about that time I was introduced to Kegome, when one morning at the shrine I saw the couple, from my dream, they saw me and recognised me. It turns out that they were given a second chance at life, as long as they locate a prophecy and see to it's fruition. So they came back to Scotland with me and we've been trying to solve the prophecy." I finished

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, but slowly they all started to understand and believe my story.

"Well what's this prophecy about?" Jakken asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes,Dez what is this prophecy you forgot to mention?" said Barron as he separated himself from the shadows.

Mac was right behind him, giving me a I can't believe you were golfing out on us look.

"Kegome it's so good to see you again." Mac said as she hugged Kegome

"Likewise." said Kegome

Barron 's was straight up pissed his chest was making a rattling sound.

"You might want to start talking ,Dez!" he hissed

My eyes started to turn red signalling that I'm getting pissed."You know why I didn't tell you! Because we've only figured out a small part of it. Fat lotta good telling would've done if we didn't know who ant what were looking for!""I roared at Barron's

Who just gave me a well you better tell me now girl, or else look.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I knew I was in deep shit, and had a lot of explaining and sucking up to do. But before I could say anything, I felt someone calling me. My ears perked up twitching trying to catch where the call was coming from.

"What is this, this hanyo doing?" Jakken snarled

"Shut it!" I yelled trying to pin point the call

"Deziree I summon thee !" I heard someone say

"Got it, Dani's calling me." I said

"Who? I can't hear anyone calling." Inuyasha said

"You won't be able to, Dez can hear it because of her magic. We call it the call of a desperate soul, only those she vows to protect can use it. If Dani's using it, it's bad, she never uses the call." Mac explained

"Come on, come on, where are you?" I said

My eyes turned black as I connected with Dani, she was freeze framing, that's what we call her power, so all I could see was the great hall of the Abbey. I could feel Dani's fear as the other seers were being possessed, I couldn't see who was doing it, but I could sense giant wasps and spiders.

"Dani... Dani, its Dez can you get out of the Abbey?" I asked her

"No... The-their watching us!" she said

"Who's watching you sweetie?" I asked

"To and some guy named Naraku, their looking for the daughters of inu no taisho." Dani stated

"Ok... Do you have the sword? Maybe you could fight your way out?" I said

"No! Some dude named Byakuya has it, it's so fecked up." she said

"Ok, Dani, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna find a way to get you and anyone else out of there along with the sword, ok. Dani I need to wipe this from your mind in case your captured, ok." I told her as I envisioned her memory as a white board, and wiped the last half hour off of it.

When I came back to my body, I was crying. I felt a clawed finger brush My cheek catching the tear that was sliding down my face. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see that it was, Sesshomaru who caught it."Th-thank you." I whispered as he turned around and went back to leaning up against a bookcase.

After I told Mac what was happening at the Abbey, skipping over the part about Naraku, because I didn't know who he was,we decided to go there and save anyone we could.

"But How do we get in?" Mac asked

"We'll do some recon." I said

"Where are you going to want us?" Kegome asked as she pointed her hand at Inuyasha, sesshomaru, jakken, sango, and miroku.

"Nowhere! And before you start bitching, the only reason you're not coming is because, right now you guys are an ace in the hole, so the longer we keep you hidden, the better." I said as I grabbed a make up compact that was in a display case in the store.

I was almost out the door with Mac and Barron's , when I remembered something. I turned around and walked over to sesshomaru.

"Lord sesshomaru can you do a huge favor for me ?" I asked

"Hn." he said as he nodded his head slightly signaling for me to continue

I put my right hand over my heart, I pushed my hand through in till my fingers brushed my heart, I grabbed it and pulled my hand back out, I jerked in pain as my heart came out of my chest.

"Can you hold on to this for me?" I asked as I placed my heart which was glowing because it was enchanted, in his right hand, he wrapped his fingers around it, he than placed it inside his kimono, so it was resting behind his chest plate.

I smiled at him thankfully, and went out the door with Mac and Barron's. As we neared the abbey , being in the air above Mac and Barron's I was able to see the abbey first. The spire that rose above the church if the Abbey, it was built out of sand stone along with the rest of the Abbey, it was about two football fields long and twice as wide. About half way down the length of it Sat a pair of mahogany doors with granite steps that led from the ground to the doors.

I stopped at the tree line, and called my shadow to me. It rose from the ground, becoming more life like and slightly corporeal, it floated in front of me blood red eyes stared at me as it waited for my orders.

"Go inside, take this." I handed it a camera phone" take photo's Of everyone and thing, find thosr who aren't possessed, and take them to the cove where the book was held. If you can get the sword, get it if not show me where it is and I'll get it." I said as I sent it off

I pulled the compact out of my back pocket. Looking at the small mirror, I connected it to the interview mirror of the Porsche that Mac and Barron's were in.

"Hey got shadow on recon. Meet me at the tree line, behind the Abbey." I said as I closed the compact severing the connection and put it back in my pocket.

I went back to watching the Abbey, praying that someone would be stupid enough to come out, when I saw them, the two girls from the other day. I watched as the two girls walked up the steps and started to enter the Abbey, I grabbed my other phone and was about to take a photo, when I said"screw this!" and silently followed them into the Abbey. Before I left I scratched a message in fae short hand for Mac, that would led them to the cove where Dani would be.

As I slipped through the door, I hid in the shadows along the walls. I knew the chances of this being a trap were pretty high, but I still needed to know who the girls were and how they were connected to Rowena. I slowly walked along the walls hiding my sent and aura, following the girls and keeping my ears open for anything important.

I rounded the corner and started to go down a hallway. At the end of it was a simple wood door. As we needed it I heard a male voice say" are you sure the half-breed will come my sweet Rowena?"

"Of course, my love Kanna and Kagura played their parts well, she will have to come her just to figure out who they are and what they want." Rowena said

Hearing that I stopped dead in my tracks, besides hearing that I had no more shadows to travel by. I was cursing myself out while trying o back out of the hallway so I could meet up with , when I felt the tip of a sword or dagger, resting at my spine.

"Now now... That's just rude thinking f leaving without saying hello." a male voice said from behind me as he forced me towards the door.

The door swung open to reveal a large room that was designed for a queen. Sitting at chestnut desk, was a woman who appeared to be pushing 80, her white hair done up in a braid that encircled her head, her green eyes stared at me like she was looking at my soul and passing judgement.

Standing behind her was a man with fair skin,his wavy Brown hair framed his face, his red eyes stared right through you. He was in a blue kimono with what looked like a Brest plate made out of bones.

"Well what do we have here? A relative to that disgusting half-breed Inuyasha." the man sneared

"No Naraku, her name I'd Dez she is a witch and seer turned demon." Rowena responded

I was forced into a hard wooden chair, tentacles came out Of naraku's back restraining me to the chair. I saw a blue sleeve with a pale hand reach past me and placed the sword on the desk, Rowena grabbed my chin harshly, forcing my face upwards so I was meeting her eyes, something shiny caught my attention, I looked up at her forehead and saw a shard of what looked like pink glass, my eyes returned to hers, and I could feel myself falling into them.

"Now Dez,you are going to find Dani, you will take the sword of light and kill her and anyone with her or who gets in your way. Give in to the blood lust, protect your pack, let the beast lose." Rowena said

The tentacles let go of me, I rose from the chair Rowena handed me the sword, and I left the room. As I was walking to the cove where Dani was, my eyes turned blood red, two magenta stripes appeared on both of my cheeks, my fangs elongated along with my claws. I entered the cove just as Mac and Barron's were getting to the mouth if an underground tunnel, I waved my left hand erecting a barrier in the mouth of the tunnel.

"I won't have you two interfering just yet." I growled as I turned and looked at Dani who was standing in front of 4-5 little girls. A small chuckle left my lips as I swung the sword at Dani and the girls. Dani freeze framed with the girls trying to keep them a way from me.

MEANWHILE AT THE BOOKSTORE:

As everyone was waiting for Dez,Mac, and Barron's to return, sesshomaru felt a razor sharp coldness spread across his chest where he had dez's heart. He reached in and pulled it out, he looked on in shock as two black strips appeared on the heart.

"Father, what is happening to the heart?" he asked as inu no taisho came over to look at the heart.

"Her beast took over." he said

"But how, my dearest she has never been taken over by her beast before?" Izayoi stated

Upon hearing this sesshomaru's grip tightened on the heart. I doubled over in pain dropping the sword allowing Dani to pick it up. Sesshomaru heard Dez's scream of pain causing him to almost drop the heart.

"That's right the heart is enchanted, what ever happens to it effects her. Sesshomaru you can control her with the heart." taisho said

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the heart, allowing me to straighten up, I looked around trying to fund who ever caused me pain. I stopped all of a sudden my eyes glazing over as I heard sesshomaru talking in my mind "Dez you will stop giving into the blood lust, lock the beast back up." I tried to fight his control over me , my head in pain due to me trying to complete each order. "Come back to this sesshomaru little mate."

My eyes went back to gold the markings disappearing, I grabbed my head shaking it to clear my mind.

"Wa..what happened?" I asked

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Dani said

"All I remember is ...Rowena." I hissed

"What the feck about Ro?" she asked

"Never mind I'll explain later, let's just worry about getting you guys out of here." I said as I brought the barrier down allowing Mac to enter the cove.

I grabbed one of the girls and started down the tunnel heading to the car. Once there we put the girls in the back, Dani was going to freeze frame to the store and I would fly.

"Take her." I said as I handed the girl to Mac.

"Dez what are you going to do?" Mac asked

"I have some one I need to thank." I said as I disappeared in a cloud of aqua smoke, to reappear at the book store.

When I got there I strode over to sesshomaru who was still holding my heart."thank you for bringing me back sesshomaru." I said

"Hn" was all he said

I stood on the balls of my feet and whispered in his left ear"did you really mean that last part that you said?"

"And what part would that be?" he inquired

"The part where you called me your mate." I replied

"Yes you are mine." he said as he wrapped his left arm around me pulling me flush against him, I lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

I noticed his lips were only centimeters apart, my heart pounded in my chest as I closed the distance, fitting our mouths together. His lips were so soft as he rubbed them back and forth across mine, his tounge ran across my lower lips silently asking me for entrance, I opened my mouth so his tounge could enter. He wrapped his left hand in my hair, pulling my head back so he could deepen the kiss, as I ran both of my hands up his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting atop the campanile that over looked all of trinity college, was a man who was not really a man. He was well built like a man of olden days. His skin was a blue-white in color, he has iridescent tattoos that constantly shifted along his body realigning into a different picture each time, now they looked like a Phoenix and dragon in battle. His lose midnight black hair that was so black you would call it blue, cascaded down his back between two black long black wings that when he stood at his full hight they swept the ground. His eyes which were a tiger gold that fluctuates from gold to iridescent colors.

His name is Christian Mackelter, he was turned into an unseelie or dark fae, because he had been stuck in the sifiting silvers. It is because of his transformation, that he exiled himself from both clan and his highlands.

It was here that a woman with long black hair, fair skin and cold brown eyes, she was wearing a white kimono top and red bottoms, that marked her as a miko, found him. She looked up at him and waited for him to notice her. Christian saw the woman looking at him, she seemed to be waiting for something. Not being able to help himself he sifited himself in front of her.

"What do you want lass?" he asked

"My name is Kikyo and it it what I can do for you." she said

"And what pray tell lass could you do for me?" he said

"I know someone who can make you human again." she replied

"What's the catch?" he asked

"Simple, My employer Naraku wants you to kill someone who is consumed by darkness. And in exchange he will make you human again." she replied

He stared up at the stars thinking about the offer the strang woman made him. Kikyo watched the strange man woundering if what Rowena told them was true, if he was the only one who could get rid of bothe Dez and Kagome, giving her back the last piece of her soul. She knew if he aggred to the deal she would have to find a reason to give him, so he would feel he had no choice but to kill Dez, because according to Rowena he was a Kelter and they we're very protective of her.

"Ok, Kikyo-lass I'll do it. Who do I have to kill?" he said after 20 minutes

"A girl named Kagome, and her hostage who is enthralled to her, so much so that the only way to save her is by killing her." she said

"Who is the other girl lass?" he asked dreading that the answer would be the one person in his clan, who still tried to help him, because that would just be his luck.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Christian but the person enthralled to Kagome is Dez." she said in a sorrowful voice

Upon hearing the name, the air temperature dropped ice formed on the ground around him, his eyes flashed iridescent and remaind that way, signifying that he was pissed.

"I'll do it lass, only to to save Dez's soul." he said as he spread out his wings and with one great thrust of His wings took to the sky's.

BACK AT THE BOOK STORE:

After deepening the kiss, my body was flush against his, we fit together perfectly almost as if we were cut from the same cloth. I knew I was pulling a kelter, I had found my mate and all I wanted to do was give him the binding vows and never let him go, and because of that I was in heaven. We were so wrapped up in each other that we failed to notice that almost every one was either asleep or left the room, as well as the fact that Barron's and Mac had returned with dani and the girls.

*Cough...cough!* Barron's cleared his throat gettin our attention.

I jumped away from sesshomaru, my face turned red. I felt like I had just been caught making out with my boyfriend by my parents. My face turned an even deeper shade of red when I saw the look Of laughter on Macs face.

"If the two of you are done now? We got a bigger problem to deal with. What are we going to do with these?" Barron's said gesturing to the four girls

"Well...we...could." I started to say when Barron's interrupted "We are not keeping them!"

"We could bring them to the guardians at the castle?" I suggested

"Good, just get them out of here!" he growled as he went to his den on the second floor of the store.

After he left, I looked around the room and saw that there were only six of us still awake: sesshomaru, inuyasha, mac, Dani, and I not counting the four girls.

Sesshomaru had walked over to the door, reaching towards the knob like he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked

"You will not tell this sesshomaru what to do. I am going to get the lay of the land." he said

"Well if that's the case we should spilt up the land and get the lay of it. Inuyasha said as he walked over to sesshomaru who only glared at him.

"You know That sounds like a good idea. That way if we need to spilt up for any reason we'll have at least a few others who would know where to go. But if we do this, we do it my way! Dani you're with Inuyasha." I said as I looked at Dani.

"What! Why?" she asked sounding just like the fourteen year old girl that she was.

"Because, you can keep up with him and you have the sword, so you can deal with any fae that crosses your path. Mac your with sesshomaru, for the same reason as Dani. Kagome your with me and we will take the girls to the castle." I said as I looked at everyone in the room. I walked over to the counter and wrote a note telling everyone else who was asleep or gone, what we were doing.

We walked out of the store and down a side street that branched off of st Andrews st, we stopped at the fork in the road, to the left of us was trinity st to the right was st Andrews st.

Dani and Inuyasha went down st Andrews, towards trinity college. Sesshomaru, mac , Kagome, the girls and I headed down trinity st, we turned left on to Dame st and walked till it met with south great George's st. The four of us plus the girls stopped at the turn.

"Well this is where we part ways." I said

"Why? Its a straight shot to the castle from here." mac said

"I dint want anyone to follow us, so I'm going the scenic route." I replied

"That's a good idea, my mate." sesshomaru said as I blushed bright red

"Thank you." I said

After that the girls, Kagome and I started down, south st George's st, while sesshomaru and mac kept going down Dame st. We kept walking in till we went left on upper Stephen st, then merged onto golden lane, we stopped for fifteen minutes to give the girls a break, cause we had been walking for a couple hours. We walked till we took a right on Werburgh st, we walked up the road in till we got to a set of granite steps that led up to Dublin castle. We walked into the castle and up to a large wood desk built similar to a witness stand, sitting behind the desk was an older woman who had her Gray hair done in a messy bun That, left a few wisps of hair around her face. Her steel colored eyes were framed by square thin wired glasses.

"Welcome to the castle, home of the guardians dearies, how may I help ye?" the old woman said with a thick Irish brough.

"Yes, my cousin and I found these four girls out in the country all alone. Do you know of a safe place for them to stay?" I said

"Of course, ye poor dearies." she said as she came out from behind the desk to look the girls over.

"Come...come let's see about getting you girls some stew in your stomachs." she said as she ushered the girls through the castle.

I looked at Kagome as the girls went with the older woman.

"Hey I want to show you something." I said as I led her down the hallway that was next to the desk, I led her till we reached the back courtyard. We walked to the middle of the yard, I pointed to the right of me and along the wall was a series of tanker containers, with bars where the doors used to be. In side of the containers all you could see where fae crammed shoulder to shoulder in them. I then pointed in front of us revealing a large slab of granite, with containers set up like a gazebo on top.

"This is where we keep the fae we capture." I said as I was showed her the courtyard.

"But.. What did they do to deserve this." she said sympathicly

"Kagome, I know you think that we are treating them like the demon were back in the feudal era, but we aren't the fae wouldn't think twice about killing us that is why we do this." I explained to her.

"Well lass, you are a hard one to find." a male voice I recognised said

I turned around and there standing on a ledge if the roof was christian.

"Hey, Christian long time no see." I yelled at him enthusiastically

"Don't act like you care Dez-lass, I know what happened to you." he spat

"What happened to me?" I asked as he spread his wings out and glided down so he was in front of us.

"I know that Kagome has you in her thrall." he spat

"Enthralled? Who told you that?" I asked

"A priestess named kikyo, and now Dez-lass it is time I put you and your mistress out of your misery." he said as he grabbed Kagome and threw her.

I ran at him as soon as her legs started to leave the ground, I clawed His face as he bench pressed me off of him. He kept a hold of my right arm and twisted it behind my back.

"I'm sorry Dez-lass but at least your life will end at a friends hanfs, and I get something out of it " he said as he realised his fae charms

I watched on in horror as Kagome started to squirm on the ground ripping her clothes off trying to get any realise."C-c-christian, p-p-please s-st-stop!" I sobbed starting to fall to the ground in his hold.

"H-how are you resisting me?" he said in shock.

"Helllloooo? Demon and my father is Adam black." I told him as I wrenched my arm out of his hold

Meanwhile on the other side of the river liffey

Sesshomaru and mac, had just met up with Inuyasha and Dani on the Ha'penny bridge, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smelt Dez and Kagome's fear as well as her arousal. They both looked at each other and started to run across the bridge with Mac and dani on their heels.

Kikyo and naraku had arrived at the castle to watch their plan go into action. They watched as christian and Dez exchanged blows to each other, while Kagome was still trying to take her clothes off, which as soon as an article of clothing started to come off it would highlight black and go back to how they were before she tried to take them off. But what shocked kikyo and naraku was that Dez wasn't affected by Christian's charm.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had just arrived to see what was going on they stood stock still long, enough for mac and dani to not only catch up but pass them heading towards Dez.

"Mac dani, get Kagome out of here!" I yelled

They started to grab Kagome, when naraku grabbed them and tossed them to the side with his tentacles. Kikyo stood in front of me, she looked at Christian.

"Allow me to end her suffering Christian." she said

"Thank you kikyo, I'll deal with Kagome." he said with a please forgive me look in his eyes.

He walked over to where Kagome was still on the ground, Inuyasha ran at him yelling"iron rever soul stealer!" as he swung at with his face.

Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed it at me. "Now you die!" she yelled as she released the arrow. It highlighted blue as it flew towards me making it a spiritual arrow. I moved slightly to the left as my hand reached up and grabbed the arrow by it's shaft. Kikyo's eyes grew huge when she saw that the arrow didn't cause me any pain.

"For me? You shouldn't have." I said as I summoned a fire to the shaft Turing it into a fireball. I threw the fireball at her intentionally missing her by a few inches.

Everyone saw what Dez did with the arrow. They watched as she notched another arrow, and fired it at Dez again. Once more I moved to the side and grabbed the arrow along the shaft, this time I put a little pressure on my thumb and snapped it in half. I could feel the tension in the air over what I just did.

A Cheshire like smirk appeared on my face, as the claws on my right hand started to glow pink, everyone there could feel the reiki that signafied that I was a miko enveloped my hand. I focused the energy to form a bow, I pulled my left arm back almost like I was pulling it back, they watched as a glowing point appeared just where the arrowhead would be.

I held my position keeping it aimed at Kikyo, keeping Christian in My view, praying that he hadn't gone dark side, that he still had honor *come on Christian, do it.* I thought as I watched him start to sift himself towards Kikyo, as he was doing this I used my demon speed to get in front if where he would end up.

We both got there at the same time, he looked at me as I said, "thanks you just made this five times easier!" I realised the reiki arrow right into his heart at point blank range, Christian and I were engulfed in a blinding pink light.


End file.
